


Day 12: Making Out

by overtaxed_emperor



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [12]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtaxed_emperor/pseuds/overtaxed_emperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Testing their boundaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 12: Making Out

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains biting and should not be attempted at home, it could cause serious damage.

Hide glanced out the window, clouds adorning the sky and rain drops falling on the window. He laid in bed next to Kaneki, facing him, while Kaneki read his newest book. Listening to the flip of the pages, Hide bobbed his head drowsily. He jolted, remembering the question he wanted to ask.

“What does it mean to be asexual?” 

Kaneki looked up from his book. “Didn’t I tell you before?”

“Hmm,” Hide thought. “My memory’s hazy.”

“Well,” Kaneki put his book down, “It’s when a person doesn’t feel any sexual attraction. There are different forms, like demisexual and grey-ace. But I’m asexual, so you just need to focus on the first one.”

“So you don’t like doin’ the frick-frack with people?” Hide teased.

“No, I, uh,” Kaneki sighed. “No, I do not like doing the frick-frack with people.” 

“Do you like to kiss?” Hide asked.

“Haven’t we kissed before?”

“Well, yeah, but I mean, do you know what your limit is?” 

Kaneki thought for a bit. “I don’t think so. The only person I’ve ever kissed is-”

Kaneki trailed off when he noticed Hide staring at him. The next question hung in the air , waiting to be asked.

“Do you want to find out?” 

“I don’t see why not.” 

They sat up facing of each other. Hide made the first move, easing them into the kiss. Kaneki returned it passionately. He nipped at Hide’s lower lip and Hide laughed.

“So you’re into that, huh?” he asked.

“You wanted to know what my limit is.”

Kaneki pushed Hide onto his back and straddled him, kissing rougher than before. Hide let out a satisfied moan when Kaneki’s tongue slid into his mouth. Kaneki pulled away and moved to Hide’s neck, trailing kissing along its length. 

“Take it off.”

“Wha?” Hide breathed.

“Take your shirt off,” Kaneki demanded. He looked at Hide, eye black. 

Hide complied, excitement bubbling in his stomach. As he discarded his shirt, Kaneki continued to kiss and suck at Hide’s neck. Hide stifled a moan as Kaneki’s hands slowly slid down to his waist. He felt Kaneki’s breath against his skin, and arousement played in his stomach. 

Kaneki went back to kiss Hide, biting and sucking at his lower lip. Hide let Kaneki take control. The roughness of their kiss and Kaneki’s nails digging into his skin was too much.

Hide pulled away. 

“More.”

Kaneki looked at him. “More of what?” he purred.

“You’re such a tease.” 

Hide sat up to take Kaneki’s shirt off, hands shaking. Kaneki’s eyes travelled to Hide’s shoulder and hesitated.

“Go ahead,” Hide encouraged. He wanted to know how it felt. 

Kaneki nipped his shoulder, beads of blood forming. On instinct, Kaneki’s kagune shot out to pin his prey down. Hide winced, but enjoyed the pain.

Kaneki lapped up the remaining blood, breathing hard. Hide took in ragged breaths. He couldn’t take this much longer. He needed more, wanted more, but Kaneki wasn’t providing.

Hide sat up as best he could, startling Kaneki. He reached for Kaneki’s belt buckle, but Kaneki stopped him.

“Wait, Hide,” Kaneki breathed. 

Hide pulled away, disappointment rising. “Is this as far as we go?”

Kaneki nodded, the excitement dissipating. He put away his kagune and his eye returned to normal. 

Hide laid back down, still shaken.

“I should get the first-aid kit,” Kaneki remarked, glancing at the wound on Hide’s shoulder. 

“Ah, right.” Hide had almost forgotten about it. 

Kaneki left and returned moments later, bandaging the wound. After he finished, he plopped down next to Hide on his good side, nuzzling against his chest. 

“That was fun.” Hide looked down at Kaneki and smiled. 

“Mhmm,” Kaneki replied, sleep tugging at his voice. 

“We should probably put our shirts back on.”

“Mhmm.” 

Hide chuckled and decided not to move. “Goodnight, Kaneki.”

“‘Night, Hide,” Kaneki murmured. “You tasted pretty good, too.”

“You’re damn right I did.”


End file.
